


Two Ghost

by Raquelcobblepot221b



Category: Nygmobblepot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelcobblepot221b/pseuds/Raquelcobblepot221b
Summary: A las afueras de la ciudad gótica se cuenta una historia. ¿Los fantasmas existen?Cuando sale de un trance y se encuentra sólo y con tatuajes en todo su cuerpo. ALa más bajo le pasa lo mismo.Donde a pesar de ser fantasmas tienen corazón. Dos corazones y nuevos tatuajes.





	Two Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, es mi segundo trabajo en el Nygmobblepo con la diferencia de que éste será más largo. 7u7
> 
>  
> 
> ¡ESPERO QUE LO AMEN!!! :'3

A las afueras de la ciudad gótica, estan dos hermosas casas, mansiones de hace miles de años. Se cuentan muchas historias acerca de lo que paso aquí y aunque nadie lo sabe, hay teorías nuevas a cada hora que pasa, ¿que porque estamos aquí? Bueno, se encontraron dos cadáveres en una de las mansiones, para ser más claros en la mansión de los Nygma,una de las familias más poderosas de Gótica, nadie sabe de qué se trata esto,¿acaso es un mensaje, y si es así ¿a quien va dirigido? No lo sabemos aún, pero ahora como ustedes saben estas mansiones fueron clausuradas por las cosas extrañas que pasaban en ambas y ahora nos abren las puertas para conocer más de cerca la vida de estas dos familias y no solo eso, nos hablaran de una de las teorías más famosas. Valerie Vale, en más que noticias.

Hace catorce décadas atrás. 

-Escapemos, dejemos todo, y escapemos, solo nosotros dos sin que nadie nos detenga, sin que nadie nos separe... no de nuevo. - dijo Ed. se notaban las emociones que cargaba en ese momento.

-Eso contaría como traición, yo no traisionaria a las personas que amo, son mi familia después de todo y yo no sería capaz de traicionar a mi familia. - le dije.

Si eso es cierto tampoco me traiciones a mi, Oswald sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, sabes que te amo y yo sé que tú me amas a pesar de que de alguna forma nuestros génes estén conectados, eso a mi no me importa, solo quiero que nos amemos libremente, sin dejar ni un espacio de tu cuerpo descubierto sin mi amor y te voy a demostrar que podremos sobre llevar esta situación, te amo, te amo tanto y por eso no estoy dispuesto a perder tiempo sin ti, cada minuto sin sentir el tacto de tu piel helada y el solamente poder verte desde la ventana sin poder tocarte es un martirio, yo no puedo seguir fingiendo no amarte por mis padres. - Ed no termino de hablar cuando posó delicadamente una de sus manos en mi cabellera y sus labios se conectaron a los míos en en beso lento y dulce y que a pesar de eso transmitía todo el deseo que nos tenemos, todo el amor que nos brindamos, ese beso sello la platica.

Sabes que te amo, Edward, lo sabes y quiero que nos escapemos, yo tampoco soporto estar encerrado sabiendo que no puedo tocarte sin temor a que un día nos descubran y nos separen, pero ya no tenemos tiempo, en unos pocos minutos notarán nuestra ausencia así que nos vemos aquí mismo en el muelle en la mañana, a las cuatro de la mañana ¿te parece? - a esa hora estoy seguro que no se enteraran de nuestra huida, pensé. 

\- Esa hora es perfecta Oswald. te amo... por favor no lo olvides nunca. - me dijo mientras nuestras manos se separaban. yo también te amo Ed, susurre para mi mismo cuando tomamos direcciones diferentes a nuestros hogares.


End file.
